Meadow Clover Princess
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Please R&R. Since, I'm fond of the FCBF characters, Kazane Fujimiya & Rouga Aragami (pair or not). This section will be one-shots stories on these wonderful characters.


**Disclaimer: I don't own BuddyFight. BuddyFight belongs to Bushiroad. They are an impressive team. I never know what their plotting with the story. It is new and existing each episode. **

**Meadow Clover Princess.**

One springtime evening, Kazane Fujimiya is walking – on the sidewalk – from Castle to her 2-story home. Her buddy monster, Blade, is fast asleep within her cyan vest hood that he claims as 'his' owl nest. The young orange-haired adolescent's gaze softens, as she sidelong glances at an exhausted Blade from the corner of her left eye. "Oh, Blade. You really did have a big day of adventurous battles today."

A soft whimper is heard nearby somewhere inside the darkness of the back ally. Kazane anxiously, trots ahead in hot pursuit to find the owner to the soft whimpers. As she nears the location of the soft whimpers, Kazane stops dead in her tracks. Her glossy lips part in a gasp at what she saw.

There is a pure white dog creature with not just one head but three heads. The 3-headed miniature dog softly growls, showing some sense of his hostile nature. He continues to growl - fearlessly - at an approaching Kazane.

"Oh, you're afraid of me." Kazane bends down on her knees. She gestures her outstretched palm - upwards – for miniature form Cerberus to investigate. The three heads of miniature Cerberus slightly sniff her palm. "You poor thing." Kazane said, noticing the limping gestures that the 3-headed dog displayed by raising its right front paw.

After, miniature Cerberus smells her aura from her upward palm. He glances deep into her sincere crimson eyes with his. The middle head licks her upward palm gesturing that he no longer feels inferior to her.

Kazane's other hand pats each head twice resting her palm on the middle head. The left and right heads resume to sniff her right arm and lightly lick her arm. Swiftly, Kazane plucks the thorn from its front right paw. She digs into her grey shoulder-pack to retrieve her pine green handkerchief and squeeze some ointment on the cloth. Kazane takes hold of the right paw in her hand before wrapping the ointment handkerchief on its paw, firmly. "There you go." She said, smiling warmly at the three-headed dog.

"Cerberus," A deep, chilling voice said from behind Kazane. His massive frame hovers over Kazane's petite kneeling frame.

Kazane looks over her left shoulder to see the 8th grader, Rouga Aragami, towering over her frame. There is a soft nudge that redirects Kazane's attention elsewhere. Her redirection is facing the 3-headed dog once again.

Miniature Cerberus is wigging his tail, casually. His left and right heads lick each side of her cheeks. And, as for the middle head, he licks her glossy lips with his tongue. This is his nonverbal gesture of gratitude to her kindness.

Rouga turns around to walk away from Kazane. The miniature Cerberus follows close behind his human buddy, gleefully and casually swishing its tail. After a few steps, Rouga stops in his tracks. His silence still remains. Without looking at the orange-haired tomboy girl that is still kneeling down on the cement. He resumes his departure without words spoken between them. He turns the corner – with the miniature Cerberus at his side – leaving Kazane's sights.

A small smile corners Kazane's lips, as she understands without words exchanged between them, that Rouga really appreciated what she had done for 'his' miniature Cerberus.

**Ekosi.**

**AN: **_This is not really a pairing one-shot. I've got inspired to write this one-shot story from the event of Sengoku Academy, when Kazane is looking forward to the on-going challenging matches between the students. There is one scene that has her surrounded by wildlife. Since seeing the miniature Cerberus, I just couldn't resist. I just had to write this story. Kazane is an animal lover. She has somewhat the princess trait qualities. Kazane is a tough tomboy, but at the same time can show her girly side. Rouga-kun and Kazane-chan are my most favourite characters in the show, Future Card BuddyFight._


End file.
